Courting Darkness
by HerenyaHope
Summary: Shoutoko. Not every getting together story is an epic, sweeping romance with drama and high stakes. Sometimes it takes place in a hallway, with two awkward teens, plastic flowers, and poorly recited song lyrics.


"I wish to thank you again for your assistance, Shouji," Fumikage said as he adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag.

"No problem." Shouji held the door for him as the two left the taller boy's room. Studying tended to go better in Shouji's room. The bare bones dorm provided less distraction, and there was also more room to spread out compared to Fumikage's cluttered room. "Just try to remember the conjugations and you should do fine on the test."

The feathered boy hummed. "Indeed, but therein lies the problem." Fumikage enjoyed English class, but his weakness was definitely grammar. Give him a list of vocabulary words and he could memorize them no problem, but remembering all of the grammar rules for different words was frustrating. Past tenses made him shudder. "I just hope Present Mic does not plan on making the quiz any harder than the homework."

"Agreed," replied Shouji.

Talking with Shouji when he mainly used his tentacle mouths to communicate provided a unique challenge. It was a question of whether to look at his face, or at the mouth on the end of the tentacle. Fortunately for Fumikage, as their friendship grew, Shouji started talking to him using his real mouth. It normally happened when they were alone, because Shouji was self conscious of how he talked. While Fumikage had not seen Shouji without his mask, the taller boy explained he had no lips which affected his speech. Fumikage understood the feeling because as a child he had to go to his school's speech therapist do to his beak.

"Again, I appreciate you helping me," Fumikage said, looking up at the taller boy.

"It's no problem, you're a good study partner," said Shouji.

"As are you," Fumikage responded, trying to hide how the comment made his heart skip. His hands toyed with the strap of his messenger bag as he looked towards the elevator. "We finished early enough to join the others for tonight's movie. I believe it was Sero's turn to pick the film this time." He started to walk towards the elevator when he felt a large hand grasp his shoulder.

"Wait."

Fumikage turned around. "What's wrong?"

Shouji retracted his hand as if he'd been burnt. "Sorry, that was too much." He almost looked…flustered. Then again it was hard to read Shouji with his face covered in his mask.

Fumikage liked to think he knew the other teen well enough to understand him in spite of the mask, and right now he could tell something was bothering him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something."

Well that wasn't ominous. "What would you like to talk about?"

"You consider us friends, right Tokoyami?"

Fumikage snorted. "Of course I consider you a friend. Although clearly I have not been the best companion if you have doubts about it."

"No, no, you've done nothing wrong," Shouji quickly responded. "You've been a perfect friend. You're perfect in general, actually."

Fumikage felt heat rush to his cheeks. "What?"

"What the heck is happening?" Dark Shadow asked within their shared headspace.

"This is much harder than I thought," Shouji scratched the back of his neck. Was he embarrassed? "I'm not the best with words, not like you, so just bear with me, yeah?"

"I am not really sure what you're trying to convey." But Fumikage knew what his heart was hoping Shouji was trying to convey.

"I really like hanging out with you," Shouji continued, looking anywhere but at Fumikage. "You're honestly the first person who hasn't treated me weirdly because of my quirk."

"I'd be something of a hypocrite if I did," Fumikage said, gesturing to his avian features.

"It's not just that though," Shouji continued, shifting from foot to foot. "You're an amazing fighter. You're funny without even trying, and I really like how passionate you are about the things you like. I may not be into all of your Goth stuff, but I like listening to you talk about it, and you make it seem really cool."

Fumikage's eyes widened. "You think I'm cool?"

"What else do you think he is?"

Fumikage jumped at Dark Shadow's sudden appearance. He glared up at his quirk, who spawned from his back. "This conversation doesn't involve you."

"Technically all your conversations involve me," Dark Shadow quipped back. The quirk stretched until he was in Shouji's face. "So spill it Stretch, do you like us or not?"

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage squawked. He used all his mental power to force his quirk to return to his body. He looked to Shouji whose face was both shocked and reddened. Embarrassment filled him. "I am so sorry I have no idea what's gotten into him-"

"Yes."

Fumikage paused and he looked at Shouji in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Stay there."

Fumikage's confusion increased as Shouji fled back into his room. He heard what sounded like Shouji trampling around his room frantically before the door opened again.

"This really isn't how I planned this," Shouji said.

"Planned wha-?" Fumikage's throat seized up at the sight of Shouji going down on one knee. In his scrambled brain's attempt to understand what was happening, Fumikage didn't notice that pair of Shouji's arms were behind his back. He realized it soon enough when Shouji brought one out and presented him with a single black rose.

"This is for you," Shouji said.

A shaky hand accepted the flower from the bigger teen's grasp. It was definitely a fake rose, but it didn't deter Fumikage's heart from having a field day. "F-for me?"

Shouji's other hand came from behind his back to reveal he'd been clutching a piece of paper. He cleared his throat, and started to read off the paper.

"Under your spell again, I can't say no to you. Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you. I shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly, for now I can't let go of this dream. I can't breathe but I feel good enough for you…"

The hand not holding the rose came to Fumikage's beak as tears filled his eyes. "Is-is that Evanescence?" he choked out.

"Yeah," Shouji said, looking up from the sheet of song lyrics. "You did tell me that nobody wields the emotions of love and pain like Amy Lee."

"It's true, she's the queen of melancholy" replied Fumikage, his voice watery.

"So…" Shouji scratched his head nervously. "You wanna go out with me?"

Fumikage did not trust his voice, so instead he nodded as he wiped his eyes.

"Really?" Shouji's eyes crinkled and Fumikage knew there was a grin behind his mask. "Wow I-"

Shouji let out a startled yelp as Fumikage threw himself onto the kneeling teen. "Forgive my forwardness," Fumikage said as he wrapped his arms around Shouji's neck. He hid his burning face in Shouji's shoulder. "I find myself o-overcome with emotion."

"Same here."

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Fumikage's shoulders and waist.

Fumikage had to stop himself from practically purring at the feeling of being totally envelope in Shouji's warm embrace. Suddenly Fumikage was no longer on the ground, and he squawked in suprise as Shouji spun him around.

"Sh-Shouji!"

"Sorry!" he laughed. "I just can't believe you said 'yes'." He stopped spinning but continued to hold Fumikage so their eyes were level. "I was so worried I was going to mess things up between us."

"I understand such a fear," said Fumikage. "It was the reason I held my tongue about my affection for you." Feeling bold, he rested his forehead against Shouji's. "I am forever grateful you had more courage than I."

"Oh my gooooooosh, y'all so cute!"

Fumikage almost smacked Shouji with his beak as he spun his head towards the sound of excited squealing. "Ashido?!"

Indeed, standing in the hallway, jumping up and down gleefully, was one Mina Ashido.

"What are you doing on the boy's side?" Shouji asked through one of his tentacles. He still held Fumikage in his arms, and the raven teen wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed to being held, or grateful for it.

"Well I was here to grab Kirishima's phone," the pink girl said, pointing to said classmate's dorm. "But then I got to see the cutest confession ever!" She skipped towards them and threw her arms around the two of them. "Congrats you two!" She said. "Not to toot my own horn, but I totally saw this coming," she said with a wink.

"I know right!" Dark Shadow agreed as he manifested himself from Fumikage's shoulder. "I've been telling Fumi to make a move, but he's been a sissy about it."

"I resent that!" Fumikage huffed at his quirk.

Ashido giggled and stepped towards Dark Shadow to pat his head. "Well now that they're boyfriends it's all good."

Boyfriends. The word sent a wave of warmth through Fumikage's chest.

"I better get downstairs before the movie starts," Ashido said as she headed towards the elevator. "Oh wait!" Quickly turning on her heel, she pointed at Fumikage. "Tokoyami, make sure you don't be all Scorpio and get super possessive, that freaks an Aquarius out."

Fumikage's brow furrowed in confusion. "I beg your pardon-?"

"And Shouji," Ashido continued, pointing her finger at the taller teen. "I know you're an Aquarius and can't help it, but don't be afraid to express yourself emotionally, and communication is key."

"I…okay?" Shouji hesitantly responded.

"Great, have fun lovebirds!" Ashido grinned as she trotted towards the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed with a ding, Fumikage looked back at Shouji. "Did you understand what she said?"

"I think that might be that astrology stuff she and Aoyama are always doing together."

"I see."

"You know you're still holding him right?" asked Dark Shadow.

"Oh!" It seemed Shouji had not realized. He gently placed Fumikage back on the ground, much to the raven teen's disappointment. "Sorry about that."

"There is no need for apology," Fumikage twisted the black rose between his fingers. "Your embrace is quite…nice."

"The Shoujis are famous for our hugs," he joked. "So, still wanna do movie night?"

"You realize Ashido is likely going to tell everyone we are a couple now."

Shouji shrugged. "I don't really care. It was gonna come out sometime."

"This is true." Part of Fumikage felt apprehension about his new relationship being made known to the class; they would now be the subject of looks and gossip just as what happened when Hagakure and Ojirou, and later Bakugo and Kirishima, got together. However, another part of him secretly felt a sense of pride knowing that soon all of class 1-A would learn that he was able to win the heart of the most handsome and virtuous boy in class (as far as he was concerned.)

"We had best go before the movie starts," said Fumikage.

"Yeah hurry it up, I want popcorn!"

"Your wish is our command," Shouji told the quirk. He gave the shadowy creature and pet before he disappeared back into Fumikage's body.

"You are okay with him, correct?" Fumikage asked as they walked towards the elevator. "Because Dark Shadow and I are a packaged deal, and I understand if-"

"Tokoyami," Shouji interrupted. He placed a large hand on the smaller teen's shoulder. "It's not a big deal. We can talk later about setting boundaries and stuff like that, but I don't mind having Dark Shadow in the equation. He's part of you."

"Good, I'm glad," Fumikage replied. For so long he feared he would never find somebody who would be alright with having what was essentially another person in the relationship. Having Shouji brush away that fear lifted an old weight from Fumikage's heart.

He felt something brush against his fingers and looked down to see Shouji's hand close to his.

"Is this okay?" Shouji asked shyly.

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open.

Instead of replying, Fumikage laced his fingers with Shouji's as the two stepped into the elevator. His face felt like it was on fire as he held hands for the first time with a person. He felt Shouji give his hand a gentle squeeze and soon he was on cloud nine. Shouji's hand was twice the size of Fumikage's, and his strong grip made Fumikage's hand feel dainty in comparison.

As Shouji pressed the button for the bottom floor, Fumikage looked up and stared at his face.

'That's my boyfriend,' he thought. He felt the blush hidden beneath his feathers. Looking down at the floor, Fumikage leaned into Shouji's sturdy frame.

One of Shouji's dupli arms wrapped itself around Fumikage's shoulders while his main one continued holding his hand.

Fumikage smiled at the rose still clutched in his hand.

The elevator descended with a hum.


End file.
